


Haven't Met You Yet

by Gananimal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, POV First Person, Slow Build, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gananimal/pseuds/Gananimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if the love of your life announces to you that he’s getting married?<br/>Smile of course and help plan the wedding.<br/>A love story about growing up, learning to let go and realizing the concept of soul mates is complete nonsense</p><p>*Chapter 7 now added</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_This is the story of a girl_ **

**_Who found a red string_ **

**_She pulled and pulled_ **

**_Until it snap_ **

**_She tried to run after the other end_ **

**_But_ **

**_Before she knew it the other side was snatch away_ **

**_The girl could do nothing more but cry as she held tightly onto her string_ **

**_However_ **

**_Another string appear before her_ **

**_Hesitantly she reached for the string but pull back at the last second_ **

**_Although_ **

**_On the other side of the string another girl stood_ **

**_She smiled and grab at her string and pull it together with hers_ **

**_She carful tied the two strings together and made a knot so tight that nothing could break it_ **

**_Confused the girl look at the string then at the other_ **

**_The other girl just smiled and said_ **

**_“Now will always be together”_ **

**_The girl got up from the ground and smile and reached out for her partner hand_ **

**_And_ **

**_So both girl walk into the sunset knowing that their love would be eternal_ **

****

****

 

 


	2. This is the story of a girl…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College days are where all serious relationships begin and where the real world is shoved down your throat. It here Mikasa learns an important lesson: No one like a clingy woman.

“We’re getting married”

Three words were all it took to turn my whole world upside down and he _just_ had to say it as I took a sip of my tea, that fucking midget. Thank goodness I have excellent muscle control or else I would have been a slobbering mess by now. Carefully I put my cup back onto its coaster and slowly look up at the two men facing me. I have to make sure my expression doesn’t show what I’m thinking after all Eren watching me observing how I will handle this news. If I act wrong I will not be able to attend the wedding and that would just destroy me!

I look at them for a moment and muster up the most natural smile I could force “I think that wonderful Eren when’s the wedding, is there any way I can help”?

……………….

Let me explain my relationship with Eren is complicate plain and simple.

When we were kids a group of men broke into my house, killed my parents and as I was about to be introduce to the world of prostitution. My knight in shining armor appear and save me from all that, I guess you could say it was a fairy tale romance the knight saves the princess and they live happily ever after.

How naive I was back then…

In my youngers years I would always be with Eren whether he like it or not and being the determined little girl I was I would always chase away any rival that show interest in him.

After all Eren was mine and I would one day married him and become the future Ms. Yeager.

However life isn’t a fairy tale and sometimes you just have to learn to let it go, thank goodness I learn that lesson before it was too late.

After high school me, Eren, and thankfully Armin all decided that we wanted to become part of the justice system. Eren of course had always had a strong sense of justice so naturally he wanted to be a police officer, Armin what he lacked in strength made up for in intellect so it was a no brainer that he would chose to study criminology and become a crime scene analyst.  As for me I wouldn’t say that I’ve always dreamt about being a police officer but wherever Eren went I went and besides Eren was reckless and I didn’t want him to get hurt.

With that me, Eren and Armin headed to the academy, little did I know this would become the start of Eren and Levi blossoming romance.

Originally when we first started Levi wasn’t even supposed to be our instructor but apparently two fateful events occurred, that to this day I will continue to curse. Our originally instructor supposedly had some accidently while he was horse riding and bite off his tongue and therefore needed to be hospitalized and as for Levi he apparently suffer some injury and needed to take it easy for a bit but being the stubborn asshole that he was he demanded to get back to work and so they transfer him here to train the newbies.

Levi, tsk what type of name was that? Sound like his parents didn’t know what to call him and name him after a jean company.

Well I digress my point is I hate that man I hate every fiber of him, when we first met I thought of him as a bully he did nothing but yell and humiliate us… well actually that animosity was mainly targeted towards Eren. In fact it still boggles me on how these two fell for each other, Armin tells me that Levi has a nice side and if I took the time to get to know him I would see it. Pft yeah right I still believe to this day that his antics were done because he was compensating for his short stature.

However beside from Levi I was able to meet some pretty wonderful people: Annie, Marco, and Jean (well according to Eren their not friends but we all know otherwise). It was fun I had a lot of laughs and eventually Armin and Annie managed to get together. Finally there was a relationship I could approve of and, unwisely; I made sure to mention it to Eren whenever he brought up the idea of asking Levi out… yeah that didn't work out it would always end with him yelling and not taking to me.

Shortly after that Eren began to distance himself from me, it was ridiculous Eren was acting like a child but I decided it would do the intelligent thing and follow Armin advice and let the boy have his space. However the amount of space Eren needed was absurd even though we share the same apartment it felt like I was living with a ghost.

Although he did return back and it was on that day I found out that him and Levi were going out…in the worse possible way.

It was after exams and so the whole gang minus Eren all decided to go to Armin place and drink the stress away. After a couple of hours of drinking we decided to end the party at 2:00 am. Armin offer me to stay at his place but I could see the look on Annie face and I didn’t wanted to disturbed the couple ‘me’ time.

So I headed back to my apartment and immediately I noticed something was wrong the door was open. Carefully I enter into my home and quietly unlock the drawer with my handgun I could feel my heart beating as I examine the room. Everything was a mess; clothes were toss around, books and magazines were scatter around the floor, heck even the lamp was on the floor. Suddenly I heard a scream coming from Eren room and immediately when into action, I kick open the door and pointed my gun. 

Then it was there that I saw it Eren and Levi in bed…together. I will never forget the looks on their face it was a mixture of both shock and anger. I immediately drop my weapon and in my drunken state starting to profess my love to Eren making the situation that much more awkward.  

I don’t know what happen after that I must have pass out and the next thing I knew it was morning, I groaned as I pick myself from the cold wooden floor and made my way out of the room only to find that everything had be tidy up. Nothing was out of place and for a moment I thought I had dreamt the whole thing…but then I saw the note on the kitchen table label simply Mikasa.

_I’m moving out_

_Don’t call me or talk to me **I mean it**_

**_Eren_ **

It wasn’t a dream and when I ask Armin later about it he had told me that those two had hook up months ago. In fact it seem that everyone had known and was hiding it from me, in retrospect at that point I should have stop meddling and let Eren have his happiness but I was selfish and wanted Eren to be mine. So for the last year in the academy I would make it my mission to cause as much misery to Levi as possible. Of course I would be discrete about it and honestly they were just harmless pranks but I think he knew that it was me. That’s when his attitude started to change and he became much harder on me…then again everyone began to change.

Before I knew it Armin, Annie, Jean, and Marco all began to have these tired look on their faces whenever I would appear. In fact I think it was at this time they all became annoyed with me, with my constant complains about Levi and how Eren could do so much better that they all began to avoid me. They would all make excuses as to why they couldn’t hang out with me and I pretended to be okay with it after all we weren’t teenagers anymore we had busy lives now with work and school. However this loneliness just made my hatred for Levi grow, now don’t get me wrong I still despise the guy but back then I let my obsession with Eren go too far.

My pranks after that became a little bit more mean spirited, I began to fill his office with trash, put laxatives in his coffee, and eventually I ended up putting a whole bag of dirt in his car fill spout causing his car to breakdown and forcing him to come to the academy everyday by bus.

Of course I was carful and nobody could prove that I did it however Levi knew and one day he confronted me on it.

It was three weeks before graduation and I was in the subway hoping to go the library on that day. As I saw someone stand next to me I turned to see that it was the midget, at first I ignore him but then he had to open his mouth

“We need to talk”

“I have nothing to say to you”

“Good then you can listen to what I have to say”

I let out an exaggerated sigh and took out my phone and pretend to text.  He took a moment to look at me and turn his head forwards and snorted “Look me and Eren are together and you better get over it”

I immediately turn my head towards the bastard and shot him a glare “Excuse me”!?

“Look Eren had told me a lot about you and I get it you two have been together since you were brats however he not into you and so I’m just telling you to move on, no one likes a clingy woman”

Irritated I grab the little prick by his ascot and force him on his toes “Look here midget do you really think that I would approve of someone like **_you_** with him”!

“Your 15 years his senior, treat him like crap every chance you get, and honestly I think the only reason your with him is so your little solider can get some action after all who would want to date a dwarf like you”!

“So do me a favor and get loss Eren doesn’t need someone like you he needs…”

“Someone like you, who only babies him and emasculated him every chance he gets, no wonder he wants to get far away from you, I bet you he’s regretting ever saving you he probably wishes he left you with those rapists”.

At that moment my blood turn cold just how much had Eren opened up to this guy, this stranger why…why him…why was this bastard the one that was able to win Eren heart and not me. Without thinking I just push him away however I foolishly push him towards the tracks and just when an oncoming train was approaching. My whole body froze as I saw the man descending deeper and deeper into the tunnel, it felt as if time had slow down. My heart race as I watch as his last few moments on earth. Thankfully though someone was able to reach out to him in time and pull him back to the safety of the platform. I turn to see who it was but only met with the painful sting of a slap. I snap out of my trance and saw a furious Armin in front of me.

“Mikasa what the hell are you doing”!?

“Even for you this is too much! Look Mikasa Eren doesn’t love you never did never will and if you continued to do these things he will only grow to hate you…I will grow to hate you”!

I couldn’t say anything but cover my pain cheek with my hand luckily Levi managed to calm down Armin before he had a panic attack and thankfully after that Levi decided not to press charges against me. Even more surprisingly he managed to convince Armin that they would both keep this a secret from Eren. When I ask him why he just told me Eren already has enough stress and telling him this would ruin his chances at graduation and he didn’t want any more drama.

I didn’t know what to do so I let go of my pride and bow in front of him, letting out a shaky thank you all the while making a vow of my own that I wouldn’t interfere with his relationship anymore.

After that I made good on my promise and I left Eren and Levi alone, at first Eren was suspicious of my actions but when he saw that I was really trying he finally after so long let me back into his world and everything was fine.

…………………………

Well I thought it was…

It’s been two and haft years after that incident and now both of them are getting married and I’m still not over Eren!


	3. Just smile and everything will be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting to be left out Mikasa decides to help out with the wedding even if it means torturing herself each and every step of the way.

I admit after meeting with Eren and Levi I was both relieved and frustrated. Relieve that Eren let me be a part of his wedding and frustrated because he couldn’t stay and answer my questions.

Well no matter if Eren won’t tell me the details of the proposal then I might as well ask Armin.

……………….

**Armin Apartment**

It figures they would tell me last but waiting a whole two weeks to do it is ridiculous. I guess Eren was worried I would go psycho or something, urg  no matter how much I hide my feelings Eren will always know that I love him.

Well moving on from what I hear from Armin it was an accidental proposal.

It was on the shortie birthday: Christmas, which I find ironic that the cold hearted emotionless bastard was born on such a cheerful and loving holiday. Anyways they were exchanging gifts and lo and behold both their presents were rings. Not just any rings Armin tells me… or tries to tell me he so excited that he’s practically bouncing off the couch heck he would have fallen to the floor if Annie wasn’t holding onto his shoulder.

The rings supposedly were a matching set each engraved with a wing icon one black and one white. Armin tells me that they represent the wings of freedom and for whatever reason it’s really important to Eren and Levi.

Great just what I need, another intimate detail that Eren refuses to share with me. I tried to hide my disappointment and look happy after all I don’t want Armin to worry but honestly all this acting is really tiring. Sometimes I wonder if I really know how to smile anymore, then again the only man I will ever love is getting marry to some asshole so the answer to that would be no.

Oh crap! How long have I’ve been silent? Armin started to grow lines on his forehead quick I need to think of a reply.

“Well that nice I guess they really are meant to be, now excuse me”

I get up and gather all the teacups and plates and head to the kitchen and begin washing the dishes. Annie joins me and helps with my chore, not even a minute goes by before I get the impending question “So how do you really feel about all this”?

I sigh and put down the plate I was scrubbing and turn to the blonde “If you think I’m going to do something stupid like sabotage the wedding then your way off”

She cock her brow and looks at me with disbelief I gritted my teeth as I restrained myself not to punch her and instead rub my forehead “Look Annie I mean it I’m not the girl I was before believe me when I say that I want best for Eren and I will do anything to make this his dream wedding”.

Annie smiles, a rare sight, there usually something ominous about that and I brace myself for what she has hidden behind that cheerful look. “That’s good to hear Mikasa then you can be in charge of the food”

Before I have time to protest Annie whips out her cellphone and quickly texts Eren telling him that I’m on catering duty.

Her smile brightens as she meets my death glare “Hey don’t look at me like that you said you would do anything”

……………………………..

Annie that bitch she damn well knows how picky Levi is about food especially deserts. Out of the entire wedding duties mine will be the toughest urg how I could let her deceive me.

Anyhow better quit complaining and start working, next week is the wedding meeting after all.

………………………

**1 Week Later…**

The look on their faces was all I needed, definably a success even though it was difficult I managed to find a company that could do both French and German cuisine. I figure that it would be an interesting mix for both sides and after all everyone leaves home happy and full and the best part was they even do deserts. Speaking of which here comes the sample cake I just know that bastard will love it.

“I hate it”

I tried not to look so surprise as I watch the man taste the last piece of cake before throwing the fork down. I tried harder not to twitch my eyebrow as he grabs his coffee by the rim, what the hell was wrong with this guy why can’t he use a cup like a normal person.

“The main course is okay but the deserts are crap try somewhere else”

I’m about to open my mouth but Armin beats it to me “Now wait what does Eren think after all this is his wedding as well”

Eren takes another bite of the chocolate pastry and shrugs “It all taste the same to me so I’ll go with whatever Levi wants”

“Wow Yeager way to take charge nice to know that you’re satisfied with any crap that goes in your mouth”

“Shut up horse face and besides I don’t remember inviting you to the wedding”!

I sigh because just like that Eren and Jean are at each other throats, honestly can’t these two go for five seconds without trying to knock each other out. Speaking of which my goran become more audible as the two morons get up from their chairs and grab at each other shirts. It looks like I need to step in after all we can’t have Eren getting hurt before his big day. However as I’m about to intervene Marco get in between them and clams things down. He gently pushes away Eren but grab Jean collar and forces him to sit down.  I smile because much like Armin Marco is the second peace keeper of our group.

“Now enough about food let’s talk about something else”

Jean lights up at that sentence and grabs a bag under the table and drops it onto the tabletop with such forced that for a second I’m afraid the table will break.

“Now look here dick weed at what Marco and me pick out for your invitations”!

Eren scoffed as he leans back into his chair and crosses his arm “Whatever it probably going to look like crap” Immediately after he says that Jean flicks a card at him almost hitting Eren in the eye but Levi manages to grab the invite in time and without a word he observe the decorative card.

Meanwhile I can tell that Eren really pissed his face is so red that I can see the blood vessel on his forehead pop out. “Hey asshole that almost went into my eye are you trying to blind me”!?

“Oh please it wasn’t even the sharp end and if you go blind for such a stupid thing then that’s your own dumbass fault”

“Why you”!

Once again I’m about to get out of my seat and restrain Eren but I can see something has change in him, immediately he has cool down and oh…great Levi is petting his scalp and resting Eren head on his shoulder as he shows him the invite.

I can feel a sharp pain in my chest and quickly distracted myself by picking up one of the invites.

It is nothing fancy just nice and simply exactly the way Eren and Levi would have wanted it.  The card is a nice ocean blue and in the middle is a gold shield on it is engrave the wings of freedom and below the image is the couple name and wedding date. Just like the shield it is written in gold but has a nice cursive style to it.

I flip the back and see the usually information place, location, what to wear, and the checklist:

Are you attending? Yes or No

Are you a vegetarian? Yes or No

Will you be bringing a date? Yes or No

The last question strikes a nerve with me because out of all of us I’m the only one without a partner.

Eren and Levi

Armin and Annie

Jean and Marco

Mikasa and ???

I put down the invite I don’t want to think about this anymore after all I don’t need another reason to cry myself to sleep.


	4. Catch and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikasa learns that no good deed goes unpunished.

**Wall Rose Police Station-Gym**

If there one thing I enjoy the most about being a police officer it would be the free gym membership.

There nothing like coming back from a hard day work and sweating away the stress. My particular favorite way of relieving stress would be hitting the punching bags, especially if I imagine the sand bag in front of me as a whiny little Frenchman.

Who is so god…Damn…PICKY!

Ow! I think I threw that punch a little too hard  I can feel my fist shaking but it just so frustration I’ve been through fifteen caterers and he refuse them all just because the deserts don’t agree with his _oh so_ superior platelet.

Urg I don’t get how this guy was ever popular?! Someday I’ll ask Erwin and Petra on what they ever saw in that dwarf. Damn if this continues on there will nothing to serve for the reception and worse of all there won’t even be a wedding cake!

 As I reached the pinnacle of my frustration I decided it was time for my legs to get a good workout and I side kick the bag so hard it swings towards the ceiling. Leaving everyone in the gym to stop what they were doing and stare at my feat. However I turned around and stare back at the crowd with a glare. I internally smile as I see everyone coward and quickly going back to their workout routine. Good now I can continued on in silence after all it easier to channel my rage without people trying to make pointless conversation with me.

“Ackerman you me on the canvas”

Shit spoke too soon.

I turn and see Levi leaning against the ropes waiting for me to enter. I give him the biggest glare I could manage before moving towards the ring. Another perk of the gym is sometimes you can get lucky and have the opportunity to spare against the object of your frustration and as long as you don’t do any serious damaged you can kick their ass as much as you want.

Of course per protocol both of us both on our protective gear but when I look at Levi I have to hold back a laugh seeing him reminds me of a child. Everything looks too big for him and I wonder if they would serve any real protection, makes me feel bad for what I’m about to do to him.

Well almost…

I give myself a few good stretches and inhale a deep breath only exhaling when I hear the bell go off. As soon as it does I race towards him I won’t even give him a chance to defend. Within seconds I’m mere inches away from him and swiftly hit him with a hard right. Completely tearing off his safety helmet I can see that he’s distracted and so I take this opportunity to kick his ribs. However before my leg can connect he spots it and grabs it. Damn I can’t believe I fell for such an obvious trap. Even worse before I can react he quickly trips me using his right leg and I go falling onto the canvas. Initially I fall onto my back but not wanting him to get the upper hand I quickly turn around trying to get up quickly but this turns out to be another one of his traps and in no time I’m subdued.

He slams his body weight onto my back and as I let out a cough he quickly traps my skull in a headlock. For a minute I think that Levi will actually kill me because the bastard starts to tighten his grip on my neck and with each restrain I start feeling the onset of tears, however after what feels like an eternity he release me. I immediately grasp at my throat as I start to cough violently. I look up and see Levi is back to his corner shit looks like the round has ended and I’m the loser.

“So have you any new caterers is yet? I’m growing worry the wedding is in three months and I want to make sure everything is ready before then”

“Yeah yeah I’m looking into it, not my fault you hate everything”

Levi smiles at me as he throws me a towel, I sigh as I start to wipe the sweat off of me.

“That’s not true I did like some of the caterers that you show me it just…”

“You have some weird expectations when it comes to deserts, unlike you Levi I’m pretty sure the guest will be content with whatever desserts they receive”

Levi scoffs at me for a second before taking a sip of his water and I just rolled my eyes, seriously what the hell was his obsessions with sweets anyways? Levi finishes his drink and stares at me “Didn’t you say you would help with the wedding so isn’t it appropriate to give the groom what he wants for his big day”

My eyes grow wide at that statement and this time I can’t hold back my laughter. I can see Levi glaring at me but I don’t care seriously he acting like a bridezilla. Afterwards I can see him quickly gathering his belongings and rush out of the gym I must have pissed him off big time but I don’t care the prick deserves it.

……………

**R &B Bar **

After that incident Eren refuse to talk to me so now I have two options apologies to the bastard or find him a caterer that can do what he wants and fast.

I let out a sigh as I take another sip of my mint julep but quickly realized that I’ve run out of the glorious liquid. Quickly I gather the bartender attention and ask for another drink and with a smile he tells me right away.

Just like exercising another way I deal with stress is drinking, it’s a small vice however I find myself drinking more frequently these days. Although I wouldn’t say that I’m to the point where I’m an alcoholic I’m not pathetic enough for that. I need to be fit mentally or how else can I protect Eren.

I let out a groan all this thinking about Eren is making me depress I need…

“Here you go another mint julep, and don’t worry this one on the house”

I smiled and take the free drink normally I would have insistence on paying but Reiner isn’t like that he doesn’t see me as another chick to hit on and lets me be.

This is the very reason why I always come to his bar, it’s a quiet and small and if I get any unwanted attention Reiner always there to scared them away.

I continued drinking until I feel myself get light headed usually that my indicator to go home I thank Reiner for the drinks and head off.

…………….

I decided to ditch my car and walk home I’m far too drunk to drive plus I don’t want to give Armin a panic attack or start to worry about my drinking. Well this isn’t the first time I’ve walk home drunk and it won’t be the last. I can feel myself losing balance so I drag my right hand across the brick wall to support myself because the last thing I need is to be found pass out on the streets. As I continued to drag my hand I soon find that there no more wall and almost fall into an ally way.

“Well that was CLOSE”!     

All of sudden something bangs into me toppling me down I look up and I see a girl in a state of panic. She gets up from me and the both of us stare at each other, she is a petite thing even smaller that Armin for a second I thought she was a child but her face is too mature. In fact it’s quite beautiful she has stunning blue eyes, porcelain skin, and golden hair it’s almost as if she were a princess.

However I snap back to reality as I hear voices coming from behind her, I can see a group of five men standing in the ally way with mischievous smiles plaster on their faces.

“Oh lookie here guys we found ourselves another beaut”

“Lucky day and plus she Asian I heard those Orientals are good at oral”

It takes me a while in my drunken state to piece together everything and went I do I can’t help but be amuse. The girl on my right pulls at my coat “We have to go now and call the police”!

One of the guys laugh “Go ahead and call the popo I ain't scared of jail beside while they take their time getting here I’m be banging that sweet pussy of yours”

Okay now I may be drunk but even I can tell these guys are all talk and no bite. I let out a chuckle and smile at the blonde who looks at me in confusion and I just wink at her. “No need to worry you wanted the police you got it, officer Mikasa will handle this”

I hear an eruption of laughter coming from the gang and see the ring leader step towards me “So you’re a police offer eh, tsk didn’t know they lets ho be on the police force these days”

At this point we are mere centimeters away from each other any closer and our lips will be toughing. I can see that he’s trying to intimate me but honestly I just want to be away from his bad breath “Okay look this will go one of two ways I will be sending yours asses to jail but depending on how you act you guys can chose whether you want to go there with or without bruises”

Once again I hear a sea of laughter coming from the men and I decide I’m done. I’m push the ring leader away and of course he gets all cocky and tries to land a punch but I quickly duck and knee him in the stomach he goes down instantly. The other four see this and decided to fight me all at once I smile as I vent my frustration and rage out on them and in a mere matter of moment they all fall down.

Afterwards I call in for back up to help take away the scumbags and pretty much get them to deal with the witness and the rest of the paper work. After all I’m off duty and I really need to sleep…or puke either one.

Urg tomorrow is going to be a nightmare.

………………………

Despite my raging headache and impending nausea I arrive to the station on time as usual. Only this time something different I can hear faint whispers all across from me and whenever I turn to meet the gossipers they quickly pull away and pretend to do some work. Yep their definably talking about me but I could care less.

It’s until I reach to my desk that I discover why, there a huge thank you basket fill with every type of dessert, bread, and dried meat imaginable. I sigh and take a seat and push away the decorative basket trying to think about what I did to deserve such a gift but I don’t get far I can feel my stomach doing flips and decided to eat one of the bread to calm it down. “I definably had too much to drink, can’t remember last night” I mutter as I tear away at the plastic.

I hear a coughing noise and I see Jean and Marco in front of me, much like Eren Jean also has a big appetite and no doubt wants me to share, I give in and say fine and let the boys have at it. I grab a dinner roll and take a small bite and…wow just wow it really good the texture is soft and light and there a hint of butterness in each bite I take.

I can hear Marco moan actually moan which makes me drop my bread because hearing that sound from such a reserve man is quite startling. I can see that he’s eating one of the chocolate pastry his smile is huge and he acting as if he just die and gone to heaven. Without warning he shoves the pastry into Jean’s mouth and he also begins to moan.

“Is it really that good”?

“Oh my God Mikasa you have to try it, this is the best pastry I’ve ever eaten”!

Seeing the two men practically melt over the dessert I grab one of the strawberry shortcakes and take a bite. Immediately my platelet is filled with the fluffy sweetness and I know I found the perfect desert for the wedding.

I grab a handful of pastry and run towards Levi office and rip open the door and plop the cakes on his desk. He along with Eren gives me a questionable look; I smile and tell the bastard to try it.

He cocks his brow and picks up the lemon meringue and takes a bite, my smile grows as I see his face light up.

“So is this one a winner”?

He put down the pastry and for an agonizing minute he nods “Good job Mikasa now book us an appointment to meet this caterer and we’ll be all set”

I smile and nod and walk out the office and back to my desk only to find the basket missing. I immediately run to Jean and Marco and they informed me that they simply threw away the basket after everyone had a piece of the treats inside. I zoom back to my desk and look at my waste bin but there nothing there Marco informs me that the cleaning lady had just gone by and is probably at the back by now.

Quickly I make a mad dash to the dumpster because today out of all days had to be garbage day.

However I’m too late and the dumpster is empty.

Great finally I have found a dessert that Levi likes but I don’t know who made it and my only trace of information is currently driving away in some garbage truck.

Its official my life sucks.

 

 

 


	5. Today Our Love Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting are always memorable…some more than others

I let out an irritated shriek as I kick in the dumpster three times leaving behind a pretty noticeable dent behind.

As I return back to the office I can see both Jean and Marco coward at my presence, Marco is the first to break and races towards me begging for forgiveness. I can see that he really means it as tiny tears begin to escape from his eyes however I’m too piss off at the moment and not wanting to hurt the man I return to my desk.

Marco is about to say something but I can hear Jean telling him enough and the two return back to work. For the rest of the day I’m in a horrible mood and I shoot anyone warning glares who gets too close to me.

It’s almost five and my shift will be done soon urg yet another excuse to head out to the bar as I start to back up I see Mina slowly approach my desk I shoot her a glare and she raised her hand up defensively  and quickly decides that my coffee mug I more interesting to look at.

“Ummm the…there a visitor for you”

I cock my brow it was strange for me to have a visitor especially for one to come to the station. Usually all the people I deal with are criminals and mostly they just want me dead or rape.

“Not interested tell them too…”

However before I can finish my sentence a small blonde woman appears out of nowhere and flashes me a soft smile. It’s so radiant that for a second I think I’m looking at goodness, I realize that I’m staring and quickly shake away my trance. “Um” is all that I can say since I don’t really know what to do in this type of situation.

“Oh I see you probably don’t remember me but I just had to say thank you for saving me last night”

I pause for a moment and try to recall the events last night as I was in my drunken stupor and then it hits me “Ah you’re that woman who I save”

Her smile grows allowing me to see the rosy colour in her cheeks man she really cute almost like a doll.

“I hope you like the gift basket I brought”

My eyes widen what did she just say “Gift basket”

“Yep brought it in this morning wanted to give you in person but you weren’t here so I decided to come back at the end of your shift and say thank you”

My eyes widen as I jump from my chair and place both my hands on her slender shoulders, she startle for a moment and even Mina looking at me with a confuse expression but all I can think is how lucky I am.

“Excuse I know this may sound weird but I need to know where you got that gift basket”

The blonde smiles and claps her hands together “I take it you like the treats inside”

“Yes, it was wonderful and I was hoping to that whoever made it would caterer to my friend wedding”

“Ah well in that case why don’t you come with me, those treats come from my restaurant and I can introduce you to our head chef”

…………………

**The Monarch Bistro**

I am pleasantly surprise when I step into the place it looks marvelous definably a five star restaurant. There marble on the tiles and in between each groove is cover in a gold paint. The walls are a beautiful rose red and there marble pillars everywhere. It truly feels as if I had entered into a castle speaking of which I just remember I don’t even know the princess name.

“I’m sorry this may sound a bit weird now but since we’re going to be working together I think it’s best that I know your name”

She giggles a bit and I turn my head away trying not to reveal the flush across my face I feel so embarrass asking such a stupid question.

“It’s Historia and don’t worry about it I’m just happy to help out my knight”

I widen my eyes and show an awkward grin it feels kind of weird for a second I think she flirting with me…nah she just nice that it I’m just thinking too hard.

Then all of a sudden a figure appears and pounces onto Historia “Aw that stings baby but no matter I don’t care who your knight is just as long as I’m the only queen in your life”

Historia giggles and grab at the woman collar and pull her down giving her a quick but passionate kiss. I turned around quickly and tried not to blush I not use to these public displays of attention.

I lose it when I hear a small moan and decided to interrupt them by clearing by throat. Histroria turns and had the courtesy to blush “Oh sorry about that…well I guess now a good time to introduce you to my better haft Ymir”

I smiled and reached out my hand she smiles back and gives me a strong but firm shake “So Historia tells me that you’re the one who save her last night”

“It was nothing just doing my job”

Her smiled grow and she slap me so hard on my back that I almost toppled over “Jeez don’t be like that I mean it thanks to you she safe”

I give out a force smile because honestly that slap hurts and since this is the only caterer that Levi likes I best not make them mad. “So I take it that you and Histotia run this place so does that make you the head chef”?

Both of them stare at me for a moment then look to each other and Ymir lets out a loud laugh “Oh I see well then Histotia lets not keep her waiting, come we’ll show you Sasha”

…………..

As we head towards the kitchen I can’t help but look in awe at all the employees, they all primp and polish and the very definition of class. I can see one explaining to the table on the far end which wine goes best with which meal and I see the waitress are both quickly are graceful almost as if their dancers on a stage and in the center of it all is one playing on the piano.

I smiled as my anticipation grows; I watch the plates of foods come out of the kitchen and each one look so tantalizing and mouthwatering. I can’t take it anymore I must meet this prodigy chef, and finally just finally we come to the kitchen entrance both Historia and Ymir give each other fast glances before opening the door and there I see…

Wait what!?

There I see is a complete and utter disaster there disarray everywhere it looks like a tornado had just pass by and I can each of the chefs yelling at each other but the loudest and most obnoxious one I hear is coming from the center I see a ponytail clad woman standing with her arms cross and is that a potato in her mouth?

She takes another bite and screams out a command and through it all I’m amaze to see completed dishes head to the receiving area. I guess despite it looking like a mess there some sort of order to it…um what that call again organized chaos or something.

I hear Ymri shout for Sasha to come greet me and I stand there waiting wanting to meet the person who could makes such delicacies. My eyes widen as I see the same brunette head towards me she smiles and I shudder.

This is the genius who made that basket?

“Hi there nice to meet you, Mikasa right I’ve heard so much about you”

I awkwardly smile but at the same time wonder what the hell have I gotten myself into. 


	6. On the other end of the red string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love doesn’t always happen instantly however once the seeds of interest have been planted there always potential for growth.

**Sasha’s Apartment**

How long has it been since I’ve seen those eyes: tired and judging; the same look my father used to give me. I groaned as the memories of _him_ flow through my mind, quickly wanting to forget I turn off the shower, dry myself and swiftly head towards the kitchen to start on dinner.

……………….

“Really Sasha what’s the point of making dinner, if halfway through it you’re just going to fill yourself on junk food”!

With a mouth full of chocolate pudding all I can do is reply with _hmm_ causing Connie to sigh on the other line. I quickly turn to the oven and from what I can see the roast would take another 20 minutes to finish “Urg I’ll be dead by the time it’s done”

“There this thing call self-control, many people use it you should too”

I roll my eyes at that statement “Come on Connie don’t be like that beside it’s one of the perks of living alone I can do what I want, when I want without anybody nagging me”

“Annnd that why I make sure to call you every day, with your eating habits I’m sure you won’t make it to 30”! I take another scoop of my pudding and let out a snort “Yes Daaad” but in a way his concern secretly makes me happy. Unlike **_him_ ** Connie actually listens to what I say and when I’m having a bad day I just vent my frustration by telling him about it…speaking of which.

“Hey you know that cop that save Historia, well she came in today for the cake tasting”

“Oh how was it”?

I swallow my last bit of pudding and let out a groaned even the chocolatey goodness can’t make me forgot the horrors of today. “Urg it was the weirdest tasting I’ve ever experience I swear all them expect for Eren…yeah Eren had a stick up their ass”!

“So what did you do to piss them off”?

If we were standing face to face he would have receive a punch to the head but instead I just make a mental note that next time we meet he won’t be treated to my awesome deserts. “Nothing at all, look Mickey… um no wait! Mittin, Mink…Mik…arg MIK something! I don’t know some exotic name”! I can feel my face flush as I hear Connie laughing in the background well screw him it’s not my fault she has such a difficult name to pronoun.

 “Anyways” I say loudly all the while clearing my throat indicating for Connie to shut up “She told me that her brother and his fiancé were coming for the cake tasting today and…”

I nearly get a heart attack when I hear my stove start to beep; quickly I turn the phone on speaker and head towards the oven.

“So she told me her brother was coming so obviously I’m going to think that the two raven hair people are related”! Thinking back on it really pisses me off those damn judging eyes boring into me it just like with _him_ I make one mistake and get my head bitten off!

“Well I guess technically you weren’t wrong in a couple of months they were going to be in-laws anyways, but I kind of feel sorry for the groom those two must hate each other”

I hum in agreement as I begin to cut into my roast thinking back on it Connie does have a point the amount of death glares she was giving the guy had me worried and for a second I thought she  was going to stab him with a fork. “Well I guess you can’t pick your in laws however I don’t blame her that guy was kind of a prick”

“How so”?

“Well for starters every cake he tried he examined them as if they contain the meaning of life in their fluffy goodness”!

“Well he is the client Sasha what did you expect”?

“Oh please that guy didn’t even look like a sweets type of guy and I don’t need someone who can’t appreciate a good pastry judging my cooking”! Remembering the way he looked at my cakes made me so mad that I started stabbing my fork into my roast almost turning it into mincemeat.

“So did he end up liking anything”?

“Yeah, it was haft way through that I remember what the cop said about him liking my lemon square so I decided to switch out all the decadent cakes with the light and fluffy ones and after he tried my apple cake he was hook”. My frown soon turns to a smile as I remember his face it was the first time I’ve seen him smile and honestly he look so clam and peaceful like I brought back a piece of his childhood to him. Its moments like these that make my glad to be a cook making people happy through food…however.

“Well I guess in the end it all work out for you Sasha”

“Yeah but I dunno I guess I should be happy that the couple pick my desserts for their wedding but I just can’t get that cop out of my mind”

“Oh sounds like someone in _looove_ , then again Ymir did mention that this cop chick was a total babe”

I almost drop my fork at Connie bold statement and stutter as I quickly try to defend myself “What no no NO Way Connie you know what they say about the quite pretty ones”!

“So hot but oh so crazy”

“Yeah and base on what I’ve seen today I don’t want none of that” Suddenly the food that I’m eating beings to taste sour and I put down the plate. Like I’m one to talk people judge me all the time and here I am doing the same thing.

“Well enough about that I heard from Ymir that you enter into some charity cake contest”

Oh yeah through all the excitement that happen this week I forgot to tell Connie about the contest.

“Didn’t think you would enter a contest that a bunch of rich people threw together just to make themselves look better”

“Well it an easy way to earn some cash after all I’m the best there is I can’t possibly lose”! Plus as an added bonus winning this competition will bring me one step closer to my dream! Urg thinking about it is giving me a bad case of butterflies why does the competition date have to be so far away I just want to get it over with!

“Well if you say so just know Ymir will kill you if you lose”! Connie got a point there she’s more passionate about this competition that I am but oh well even if I did lose I use to disappointing people.

“Well it getting late I’ll speak to you again tomorrow”

“You too” I let out a stretch as I put my phone to charge and head towards my living room and turn on DVR. There I spend the rest of the evening watching a bunch of cake competition to prepare myself for what to come and maybe draw inspiration as well. As I’m watching something catches my eye one of the contestants look just like the cop. Staring at the judges with those same cold eyes however her demeanor changes once the judge compliments her cake. A bright smile illuminates from her and for some reason it makes my heart beat a little faster. I lean back against my couch and close my eyes as I tried to imagine the cop smiling.

The next morning I wake up realizing that I’ve spent the night sleeping in front of the T.V all the while thinking about her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've have finally defeated the dreaded writers block and so now I know where I'm going with this story, if all goes well I should be releasing two more chapters very shortly.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience :D


	7. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are somethings in life that cannot be change however knowing is only haft the battle and accepting is … well now that’s another story

Its spring time and I smile as I see the flowers of the apple trees in full bloom. There is a gentle breeze and flower petals begin to scatter everywhere.

I look up to see both Eren and Levi holding hand and facing each other with such loving expression. On their right side Annie, Petra, and Hanji stand holding a boutique of white and blue roses all the while dawning an ocean blue mermaid dress. On the left Armin, Jean, and Ewrin stand tall in their navy blue suites.

They all look so peaceful and happy total opposite of my disposition. I can feel my pulse racing and sweat dripping down my body as I wait for those faithful words to be utter. I dig my hands into my dress tearing at the fabric and bite my lip so hard that I start to taste iron in my mouth. I’m shaking and I look up once more to the priest waiting for her to say those words.

“If there is anyone who feels as if these two shouldn’t be wed speak now or forever hold your peace”

After those words are spoken my whole being explodes and I begin shouting; what, I do not know but I pour as much passion and love into my rejection and at the end all I can make from it is four simple words.

I love you Eren.

I fall to the ground I’m out of breath and gasping for air I tear my eyes away from the earth and look up to the bridal party once more.

Everything changes…

The once bright and tranquil location turns darken and menacing the clam and happy faces of my love ones turn to that of hatred and disguise.

I can hear whispers everywhere growing louder by the second.

 

_I knew she would do this was only a matter of time_

_Who invited her anyways she was bound to ruin the wedding_

_Poor girl just too crazy for her own good she’ll definable die alone_

_She should be lock up before she does any further damage who knows what goes through her head_

I quickly cover my ears trying to block out the criticism, however the voices grow louder breaking through my barrier threatening to scatter my very being. It is Eren voice that snaps me out of the trance and I quickly look up to the boy that saved me hoping that he would do so again.

I reach out to him however he just stands there starting at me with hate fill eyes. Terror spreads throughout my body I’m unable to do anything expect stare back at him and quiver in fear for what’s to come.

“Why do you always do this to me”!

“Why can’t you just leave me alone don’t you get it I DON’T LOVE YOU”!!!

Suddenly Levi appears beside him the two shares a passion kiss and I can see the smile illuminating from Eren as he embraces the love of his life.

“I love you Levi”

“I love you Eren” he said tenderly and turns back to me “He’s mind and there is nothing you can do so be gone”!

After he relates his message I begin to see everyone fade away. I get up and run towards them all the while screaming pleading for them to wait for me. However I’m too late and they fade into the darkness I turn around to see if anyone else is there and my eyes widen as I see Grisha and Carla, my foster parents, I run towards them but they too fade away.

I scream in frustration and fear as I fall to the ground banging my hands onto the dirt only stopping when I hear some familiar voices I thought I had long forgotten.

I slowly turn around and see the faces of my parents and begin to cry “Don’t leave me”!

They smiled tenderly but shake their head “Sorry Mikasa”

Soon their beings disappear and I’m left all alone in the dark, its cold so very cold I hug myself and begin to cry.

Everyone gone and I alone is all that remains.

………………

I awake with a shout my whole body is sweating and shaking, I can feel my lung exhaling and inhaling air at an alarming rate. I’m about to hyperventilated and need to calm myself before it’s too late. Quickly I turn on my lamp and search through the bottom drawer of my nightstand I need to find it only that item will clam my nerves!

I smile as I see a flash of red and hastily yank it out of the drawer; I wrap the soft wool around my being and hold on to it tightly as I feel the anxiety and fear wash away.

This red scarf is my prize possession, back when Eren saved me from those slave traders I had a moment of uncertainty with my parents gone I didn’t know where to go or what to do. However Eren did, he wrap his scarf around me and grab my hand dragging me towards Grisha “Since you have nowhere else to go why not come live with us”?

It was at that moment that I fell in love with him and as a symbol of my devotion I wore that scarf every day until he started going out with Levi. Nowadays it just sits in my drawer only being worn when I need it the most.

Like the memory my smile soon fades as I remember the wedding date drawing near. It had been four weeks ago since I found that caterer for Eren and Levi and since then I’ve been having these recurring nightmares. I guess looking for that damn caterer serve as a distraction for me but now with that gone my mind going crazy.

Some part of me wonders if I should even go to the wedding anymore, after all who wants to watch the love of their life marry someone else. Then again I don’t want to be left out and urg this is too much.

I let out a sigh and look to my clock it reads 2:00am, I groaned and I forced my tired limbs out of my bed and begin to stretch. Well so much for sleep guess I’ll have no choice but to begin my day… urg.  

…………………………….

**Wall Rose Police Station- Break Room**

“Mikasa…MIKASA”!

I react quickly to Marco voice it rare that he shouts but once he does it can only mean he has something important to say. “Uh! What is it Marco”!?

“You okay Mikasa I’ve been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes but you seem to be in a trance”

“I’m fine” I lie and return to my task of pouring my coffee however I can still feel the man eyes burrowing into me. Much like Armin he also a worry worth and no good would come from telling him the truth.

“You sure because you look a little worse for wear Mikasa”

I immediately shoot him a glare causing the freckle man to back down, good now he can stop with all the annoying questions. For a moment the air between us is tense and I’m beginning to regret being so cold to Marco, thankfully though the tension is gone once Jean enters into the room. Marco gloomy face turns to joy as he watches his lover approach us.

“Been looking for you everywhere Mikasa, Erwin wanted me to give this to you, its information on your new case”

I open the folder and scan through the contents “Eren is your partner for this assignment I told him to wait for you but that bastard never listens to me”

“Well if Eren there better not keep him waiting thanks Jean”

I immediately head out of the breakroom only to make it haft way down the hallway. Remembering that I left my coffee behind and being as tired as I am, I really need all the caffeine I can get. I’m almost at the entrance and about to go in but I stop myself when I hear Marco and Jean talking about me.

“You think she is okay, lately she beginning to look more ragged”

“Yeah I’m kind of worried that she’ll have a breakdown, since Eren wedding date is drawing near”

“I guess all we can do is keep an eye on her and hope that she doesn’t do anything crazy at the wedding”

I grit my teeth and dig my nails into my palm in attempt to restrain myself from going in there and beating the ever loving crap out of those two.

I turn back and raced to the car maybe I should start going to therapy because at this rate I feel like I’m about to do something that I’ll soon regret!

…………………….

Luckily for me I manage to catch Eren just as he’s about to get into his squad car, after a brief lecture about patience we set out to our destination. As Eren drives I begin reading about the assignment, both Eren and I are given the task of guard duty for some charity cake competition. Apparently the T.V. network hosting this event became concern when many of the contestants were receiving threats to withdraw. As I continued reading into the report I’m surprise to see such extreme cases of sabotage such as tires being slashed, restaurants broken into and contestants receiving death threats through mail.

This doesn’t make sense; why would someone go to such lengths for a cooking competition? Maybe Eren could shed some light on this situation, after all Erwin came to him first; however before I can ask Eren begins to speak.

“You know Mikasa I just wanted to say thanks for helping us find that caterer” My eyes grow wide and I almost drop the case folder I want to say something but the shock is too great. Eren quickly glances at me and laughs at my shock expression, embarrassed I immediately hide my face by turning to the window. “Yeah I know its weird hearing this from me but I just had to thank you”

My heart starts racing and with each pounding beat I wonder if Eren can hear it! However this isn’t the time to get emotional I start to dig my nails in to my palm trying to calm myself. A couple of moments pass and I’m able to speak “Sure no problem you ask me to help and I did but why the sudden need to thank me”?

“Well” He pauses and I take this opportunity to turn and face him, there a big blush across his face, his eyes is lidded and his smile is so big. I had almost forgotten how beautiful Eren can be when he smiles.

“Yeah thanks to you Levi been smiling a lot more, I know he doesn’t show it but he’s actually been stress about the whole catering thing” Urg why did he bring _him_ up he’s the last person I want to talk about. When we went to the cake tasting I’ve wanted to strangle him throughout the whole experience! I don’t know what the hell is wrong with his taste buds but it shouldn’t take an hour to decide on some desserts no one going to even remember!

“You know the reason why he was so obsessed with this whole dessert thing is…”  

“Eren let’s get back to the assignment and be sure to flash the guard your badge so we can get in” Cruel as it may be I don’t care and I don’t want to hear another word about that midget. I continue to stare at the window not darling to look towards Eren because I’m pretty sure he’s pissed now. Well might be a good thing after all the perp might not try something with an angry looking police officer around.

……………………..

We arrive backstage with ten minutes to spare however I’m a little peeve by this. I was hoping to get here at least haft an hour in advance to do a proper sweep of the stage but the T.V station was just too crowed and Eren kept getting lost. Also it doesn’t help that I’m beginning to develop a massive headache from the bright lights and the amount of people screaming at each other to get work done before show time.

“Hey don’t look now we have company”

Company? Before I can question Eren a familiar voice echoes throughout the room.

“Mikasa! Eren! Over here”! I turn and see Historia and Ymir running towards us. Unfortunately for me I’m unable to dodge their attack. Historia draws me in for a tight squeeze and Ymir wraps her arm around my neck practically strangling me. I eventually dislodge myself from the two and shoot both of them a glare but they just laugh and go on as usually “Long time no see what are you two doing here”?

“Just on guard duty”

“Oh that’s wonderful I was hoping they would beef up security for the competition”!

“Still don’t see why they needed us it’s just a baking contest” I internally groaned at Eren bluntness how many times have Armin and I told him to think before he acts especially in front of civilians. Not surprisingly Ymir get upset by this however I never expected her to grab Eren by the collar and drag him to her face.

“You think this is some kind of joke there’s nothing funny about these attacks”!

I can see Historia irritation as she go up to her wife and drag her off of Eren “Ymir get off the client”! She turns to Eren and begins fixing his collar “Sorry about that she’s just been under some stress”

Attacks? Stress? Just what type of competition is this? “We heard that there have been several cases of threats and sabotage prior to this competition do you two know anything about that”?

Historia finishes with Eren and turns to me “Well you see this competition is organized by some of the wealthiest people in this country so naturally it will be judge by the best pastry chefs in the business and so winning this competition means instant fame and…”

“MONEY for both the chef and restaurant”!

I’m a little taken back by Ymir excitement but at least now I understand the prep motive. Eliminated the competition make their chef the winner and business will grow. Although there still one more question lingering in my mind.

“Historia the first time we met did someone hire those thugs to go after you”?

I can see Historia tense up a bit but she answer my question “Could be but there was no proof even in interrogation they denied any connections to the competition”  

“Well so much for an easy case” Eren sighs and leans himself on the wall all the while looking at the stage. I can see Ymir about to say something to him but Historia jabs her in the side and shoots her a glare.

“5 minutes until show time”!

“Ymir we should get going, nice seeing you two”! As I’m watching the two leave I hear Eren mumble something “What was that”?

“I said how come the middle table is empty”? Eren remark immediately stops Historia and Ymir in their tracks and both women turn to the stage looking at it with wide eye expressions. “Wait a minute Sasha not on stage”!

Instantly I become concern there is no doubt that this could another sabotage attempt “Maybe we should look for her”

“Oh don’t worry she probably just running late” I am shock by Historia remark base on what has happen recently I would think she be more concern for her employees “Well since there has been recent cases of sabotages it doesn’t hurt to check”

“Don’t worry she’ll be here any minute…or else”! I look towards Ymir as she begins to crack her knuckles and for a moment I wonder who I should be looking out for the perp or Ymir.

Just as I’m about to reason with them some more I hear a scream and turn to see a very familiar brunette running towards us.

 “I’M LAATTTTE”!!!!

I stare in awe and wonder as I look at the so call cook, she looks like she literally had just gotten out of bed. Her hair is in disarray her clothes look like she put on the first thing she could find and I can still see the crust in her eyes.

“Sasha are you kidding me”! Ymir looks absolutely livid as she grabs onto the brunette and begins shaking her. “Only you Sasha would oversleep on such an important day”!

“I’m sor….ACK”!!!

“Yeah you’ll be sorry alright, how dare you come looking like this”! My jaw drops as I watch Ymir practically strangling her cook and thankfully Historia rushes to intervene before I get the chance.  She pulls on her wife ear and begins shouting into it “Ymir we need her in one piece or else she won’t be able to compete”! For a second I didn’t think it was going to work but when Ymir see the angry on her wife face she drops the woman and steps back and mutters an apology in the process. Relived I walk towards the two wanting to make sure that the cook okay. She seems to be fine not fazed by the fact that she was nearly strangled to death! On the other hand Historia doesn’t seem to care either in fact she trying to straighten out the cook and make her look more presentable!

“Urg I don’t have time for this can’t I just go on stage noOW”! She screams as Historia tries to brush away a knot in her hair “Remember what we said Sasha your appearance represents the restaurant and if you look bad we look bad got IT”! Historia finally combs through the knot and tugs on the hair tightly all the while staring intently at her employee.

“One minute left before show time”!

I turn to see all the stage hands scrambling trying to finish any last minute work they may have. However as I’m distracted I failed to noticed the hand against my chest “WA”! Is all I can say as I fall to the ground and look up to see the brunette screaming in panic as she rushes to her table. I stay on the ground for a moment trying to calm myself enough not to get up there and thrash the idiot.

I take a deep breath and stare at the ceiling this is not my day I’m tired, my head killing me and now everything is shaky…wait a minute!

I immediately get up and start running towards the stage “Watch Out”!  I scream as I tackle Sasha to the ground advoiding the light fixture that crashes to ground and set the stage on fire.

“Mikasa”! I hear Eren shout “Don’t worry about me I’m okay just get everyone out I’ll deal with the fire”!

Just as I’m about to get up I feel strong hands tug against my shirt and I look to see a weepy chef by my side “Thank you for saving me”! I can see that she becoming more emotional by the second and I don’t have time for this the fire needs to be put out before it spreads! “Yeah whatever just get off of me and follow the others to safety”

Before she can reply I quickly forced her to her feet and throw her off stage “Now get going”!

She stares at me for a moment trying to work out what just happen but seeing as time is at the essence I use a more hostile responds “Are you deft get going NOW”! Hearing me raise my voice she hops to her feet and runs off.

Good now I can finally deal with the fire, thankfully it’s a small one but I still need to put it out before it spreads? Hold on a second I just took my eyes off of it for a minute but how can the flames be growing in size and spreading so fast!?

Well thinking about it won’t change the situation I need to find a fire extinguisher and fast! However as I look throughout the whole stage I come up empty, how can this be? This is a cooking competition they must have had a plan if any accidents were to occur.

I turn around and see that I’m too late the fire has grown too big for me to handle. I turn to run but I lose my footing luckily I managed to grab onto the ledge of the table to keep my balance. I look to the ground and noticed a clear liquid on the floor. Quickly I take out my handkerchief and wipe some of the liquid off the floor before jumping off the stage. I turn back once only to see that flames have totally engulfed the stage. I must hurry it’s only a matter of time before those flames penetrate one of the stoves and cause a huge explosion.

“Mikasa”! I hear someone shout and I turn and see that Eren and the others haven’t left is yet! In fact on closer inspection I see Eren struggling with the door. Shit I never thought it would escalate this far. Fearing for the worse I begin running at full speed screaming for everyone to move out the way, when I do make it to the door I give it one hard kick practically breaking it from its hinges.

“Now MOVE”! I scream carefully watching to make sure all the civilians have safety evacuated. “Mikasa we should go the fire department will be here any minute” I nod in agreement and we both high tail it out of there narrowly missing the explosion that soon followed.

………..

Thankfully it looks like the whole building was evacuated safety, I watch in both frustration and guilt as black clouds of smoke escape from the building. I turn to Eren and see the angry coursing through his veins. Eren hates injustice it was one of the reasons why he became a police officer in the first place and for us to have let the prep get away with all this must be eating at him.

“I’m going to talk to some of the contestants and see if they can pull up some useful information” I say nothing and nod however the moment Eren turns to leave a stage hand crashes into him. I offer my hand to Eren but of course he slaps it away, causally I rub my palm and look towards the stage hand he’s franticly picking up his tools and looks to be a nervous wreck. He gets up and without so much as even an apology he starts running towards to gate.

“Hey wait a minute”!

“Eren let it go we’ll enough trouble with Erwin as it is and I don’t need you adding to our list of screw-ups”

Eren gives me the death glare and I just roll my eyes but then something catches my attention. I look to the ground and see that the stage hand has dropped a piece of paper. I open it up to see that it is a blue print of the stage and there are a couple red crosses mark where the fire extinguisher were supposed to… be Oh SON OF A….”Eren he’s the prep”!

Immediately Eren rushes the man and I soon follow.

……..

The chase ends up with us in the parking lot I can see the man searching for his car. If he manages to get in then not only will he’ll be able to get away but he could cause some serious harm to the civilians. Since I’m first to the scene I quickly tackle the guy to the ground preparing to cuff him however he’s stronger than he looks and manage to knock the back of his head against my face almost breaking my nose. I close my eyes and bit my lip trying not to scream in pain but at the same time cursing myself for my carelessness. It’s only a moment but he takes advantage of the opportunity and switches our positions with me on my back and him on top, I prepare myself as he’s about to lay into me.

Thankfully Eren arrives in time and pull him off of me but my relief is short lived Eren lets out a scream and falls to the ground. The man gets up and I see that he has oh dear god NO!

To my horror the prep had managed to steal my gun and what worse he shot Eren with it! I turn to see Eren clutching his side and blood spilling out however before I can make a move the prep snatches Eren and holds the gun to his templet.

No this can’t be happening, I was supposed to protect Eren not put him in danger!

My mind is in a frenzy I can hear both of them shouting but my brain won’t recognize the words. I can hear my heart beating and the pain in my head increasing my whole body begins to feel hot as I watch the tip of the weapon rest against my love one head.

I don’t really know what happen next but all I can recall is the prep on the ground with the gun out of his hand and me beating him within an inch of his life. It is Eren that pulls me away from the man “Mikasa stop you’ll kill him”!

I stop for a moment and see that my hands are bloody but I don’t care I turn to Eren and I look at his wound and that’s when I snap all I can remember is screaming his name before blacking out.

……………

**Wall Maria Hospital**

I slowly open my eyes and turn to see Armin sitting next to me, I then turn and process my surrounds and realize “I’m in the hospital”

“Yeah you fainted after that ordeal with the criminal thankfully nothing wrong with you the only thing the doctor recommend was some rest”.

“Where Eren he was shot is he okay”?

Armin lets out a laugh and I smile in respond “Don’t worry it was only a flesh wound you know how he is it will take more to kill him”

“Yeah” I prop myself up and see that Armin has been cutting apples for me to eat. I smile at his gesture I grab an apple from his plate and pop it in my mouth. “Mikasa please don’t push yourself too much I know with the wedding coming up must be stressful for you but I don’t want you go in it alone I’m here for you okay so please talk to me”

I stop chewing for a moment and considered my options I lock eyes with Armin and I can see nothing but worry in his eyes. No this isn’t something I should talk to him about so instead of saying anything I pull him in for a hug “Armin please don’t worry I’m okay I promise” Armin says nothing as he holds me tightly.

As time passes I can feel sleep taking over me and for once I’m relive because being in this tired state means I won’t have any nightmares. Armin sees that I’m about to fall asleep and I can feel him patting my head and telling me good night, I smile and drift off into slumber.

………………………

I awake with a cold sweat beaming down my body I look to see the heart rate monitor is beating rapidly. I forced myself to take deep breathes in an attempt to calm myself last thing I need is a couple of nurses rushing in here.

Oh crap Armin! I turn expecting to see the blonde next to me but instead all I see is an empty stool. There is a note on the counter; turns out Armin had to go Annie was calling him in regards to the suites for the wedding.

After reading his note I clam down a bit and a segment of my dream flashes before my eyes.

 

Everyone gone and I alone is all that remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading my work and yes I know I've been torturing poor Mikasa but I'm promise things will soon get better.
> 
> Look out for the next chapter finally I will have some genuine Mikasa and Sasha interactions.
> 
> Until next time :D


End file.
